Seguir avanzando
by Bettelgeuse
Summary: Las cosas siguen iguales. Sí, sin contar el número de muertos que va en aumento, el nerviosismo y el constante miedo de que algo terrible sucederá más temprano que tarde. El infierno se ha manifestado esta vez con mucha más fuerza, y si estás atravesando uno, no hay más remedio que seguir caminando, ¿no?


**Disclaimer:** Todo, absolutamente todo, pertenece a Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre **"Hufflepuff"** del foro **Amor de Tercera Generación.**_

* * *

"_Si estás atravesando un infierno, sigue caminando.__" _– Winston Churchill.

* * *

_**1 de septiembre, 1997**_

Susan se trenza el cabello como todos los días. Su imagen le devuelve la mirada desde el espejo. Sigue siendo la misma chica paliducha y pelirroja de siempre. Su habitación sigue siendo la misma. Las cartas se apilan sobre su escritorio con aparente normalidad. Todo parece mantenerse en la misma situación desde hace meses.

Claro, sin contar el número de muertes que va en aumento sin importar lo que los periódicos digan. Se siente en el aire, se cierne sobre ellos aquel ambiente con olor a muerte y putrefacción. A que todo va de mal en peor. También está el nerviosismo, el no poder dormir con tranquilidad, y el constante, sobrecogedor y aplastante miedo de que algo horrible está suceder. Porque la situación está por empeorar. Es evidente.

Sin embargo, su mundo se hizo añicos cuando encontraron a su tía Amelia muerta. Ha permanecido bajo la apabullante sensación de estar bajo amenaza desde el año anterior. Por eso ya no hay tiempo para seguir corriendo a refugiarse en el rincón cuando algo espantoso ocurre. Es la realidad, y es parte de ella.

—¡Susan! —escucha la voz de su padre venir desde el piso inferior—, ¡Debemos irnos ahora!

La chica le echa un último vistazo a su reflejo y suspira sonoramente. Físicamente, sigue siendo la misma chica de dieciséis años que sigue teniendo unos rasgos demasiado infantiles para su edad. Su postura, sus gestos, sus expresiones siguen siendo las mismas. Pero adentro, en el pecho, en el alma, ha cambiado. Ya no es la misma de antes.

Nadie lo es.

_**20 de septiembre, 1997**_

—¡Chicos! —Ernie hacia ellos con paso apresurado; es evidente que había acudido hacia ellos con prisa porque tiene el rostro perlado de sudor. Se detuvo un segundo para tomar aire y continuar—. A que no adivinan qué sucedió.

Susan levanta la vista de sus apuntes y centra su atención en su compañero. En realidad, no siente mucha curiosidad sobre la información que trae Ernie. Sin embargo, su vena optimista se había sacudido ante lo que quizás podían ser buenas noticias. Y se encontró deseando interiormente que en realidad lo fueran.

—No, Ernie, no tenemos idea de qué sucedió —ese era Wayne, intentando realizar un comentario fresco y alentador que disminuyera la tensión del asunto; porque a pesar de sentir el fervoroso deseo de que fuera algo bueno, estaban esperando lo peor; llevaban todo aquel tiempo en su estadía en Hogwarts esperando lo peor—. Por favor, cuéntanos.

Ernie sonríe, agradecido por la atención recibida por sus compañeros. El chico abre los ojos de forma desmesurada y se inclina hacia ellos como si estuviera a punto de compartir una valiosa información la cual no era adecuado que fuese escuchada por oídos inescrupulosos.

—Neville Longbottom.

Susan arquea las cejas, extrañada.

—¿Qué? —exclama Hannah, con una expresión que le transmite a Ernie que más le vale estar bromeando—. ¿Viniste hasta aquí, luego de haber corrido lo que parece ser una maratón para darnos el nombre de un chico de Gryffindor?

Ernie se da una palmada en la frente, mientras que Wayne opta por carcajearse de la situación. Susan se endereza en su asiento y deposita la pluma en la mesita para dirigirse a su compañero.

—Por supuesto que no ha venido sólo a eso —replica con tranquilidad. Ernie siempre se ha caracterizado por darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos, mientras que Hannah prefiere que vayan directo al grano, porque no hay tiempo para andarse con tonterías—. Es algo mucho más importante que sólo un nombre, ¿verdad, Ernie?

El chico le sonríe con agradecimiento y ella niega con suavidad la cabeza. Hay quienes nunca cambian, y Ernie es un claro ejemplo.

—Gracias, Susan —amplía más su sonrisa y continúa con su típica pomposidad—. Y no, Hannah, no he venido aquí para darte el nombre de cualquier Gryffindor —Zacharias a su lado resopla en voz baja pero Ernie opta por ignorarlo—. De hecho, Longbottom quiere reunir al Ejército de Dumbledore otra vez.

El chico hace una pausa para ver cuál es el efecto de sus palabras y espera pacientemente la reacción de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, ellos se miran entre sí, como si estuvieran preguntando por un mudo consejo. Los segundos comienzan a alargarse y nadie sigue sin responder.

—¿Y bien? —la seguridad con la que en un principio acudía se esfumó de la misma forma que lo haría la niebla a la luz del sol. Las inseguridades habían terminado haciendo acopio de él al ver la poca participación de sus compañeros de casa.

—Vas a conseguir que nos maten, Ernie —escupe Zacharias sin ningún tipo de pudor, interviniendo por primera vez, con su típica expresión avinagrada—. Es una pésima idea.

Susan asiente con suavidad. En parte está de acuerdo con él. La idea de retomar el Ejército de Dumbledore es buena, y puede lograr ciertos propósitos si se los proponen, pero ya no están en quinto y no es Umbridge quien se encarga del régimen estudiantil.

Están hablando de algo mucho más delicado y de la misma forma, macabro.

_Mortífagos_.

La impresión que les dejó el banquete de bienvenida fue de todo menos reconfortante. De hecho, desde el viaje en el tren han permanecido con un mal sabor de boca que ha ido intensificando con el paso de los días… y de las actividades que organizan sus ahora profesores.

—Me impresionan tus enormes ganas de participar y contribuir con la causa, Zacharias —Hannah frunce el ceño profundamente y Susan no puede evitar sorprenderse ante su reacción. En realidad, nunca la había visto con tanta determinación reflejada en sus ojos—. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Estamos atravesando un infierno, por si no te has dado cuenta. Lo hemos estado sufriendo durante mucho tiempo, pero hasta este momento se ha manifestado con fuerza —la muchacha toma aire para continuar y Susan no puede evitar ver a la chiquilla de rostro sonrosado y el cabello recogido en dos trenzas que era cuando se conocieron—. Tenemos que responder, de una forma u otra —la mirada de ella se pierde entre las llamas de la chimenea antes de añadir—: Porque la única forma de atravesar un infierno es…

—Seguir avanzando —se escucha a sí misma responder.

Sí, ya había escuchado aquello una vez. De igual forma, no tenían más remedio. Era lo que había que hacer. Se trataba, en realidad, de la solución a todo a su alrededor.

—Sí —Hannah sonríe con más tranquilidad ahora que ha recibido apoyo—, así es. Es lo que nos queda ahora.

No era la guerra de ninguno de ellos; nunca lo fue, nunca les perteneció en lo más mínimo. Simplemente jugaron sus cartas y decidieron qué camino tomar, qué decisiones elegir. Pero lo único que importa en ese momento, es seguir avanzando.

—Además —interviene Wayne con gravedad—, no olviden a Justin. Ya saben —realiza un ademán, como si intentara restarle importancia al asunto—, está en quién sabe dónde huyendo por su vida para evitar que lo lleven para que responda ante la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles o en su defecto, que lo maten.

Susan esboza una mueca.

—Wayne…

—Oh, vale, lo siento —se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa—. Sólo digo que debemos tenerlo en cuenta.

Hannah se frota la cara, mientras parecía meditar sobre las palabras de su compañero.

—Tiene razón, supongo.

—De acuerdo —Zacharias gruñe por lo bajo y se pellizca el puente de la nariz, dándose por vencido—. Ustedes ganan.

—Entonces… —Ernie sonríe con renovada confianza—, ¿eso es un sí?

Al final, son sólo partícipes de una guerra que desde siempre les será ajena, pero han decidido formar parte de ella como el ejército que se mantiene oculto aunque latente. Son soldados invisibles que obran por lo que creen que es lo correcto, buscando en un futuro recibir un reconocimiento que probablemente jamás reciban.

Porque son sólo unos niños. Unos niños que juegan a ser soldados de plomo, héroes de madera; de aquellos que no esperan nada a cambio, aunque en el fondo piensen lo contrario. Pero al fin y al cabo no son héroes, son chiquillos con ideal que se ha ido fortaleciendo con el tiempo.


End file.
